Valentine's Day Dance
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This revolves around the Mosley boys finding dates for the valentine's day dance. Think it'll be a time to remember? One way to find out!
1. Jonah

I decided for this new fic, this involves all the Mosley boys finding a date for the valentine's day dance and I hope this will be the best one ever!

* * *

Valentine's Day Dance

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Jonah

It was almost 5 days until Valentine's day comes over at Whoville High and the rest of the students were set for the Valentine's day dance. The entire school has been decorated with valentine's day decorations for their Valentine's spirit. Jojo and Zeke walk across the hallway, just looking at the entire decorations in the hallway. Jojo sighed heavily and said, "So, you think you might find a date for the valentine's day dance?"

"Nah, my dad thinks Valentine's day for sissies who can think of being a hopeless romantic." Zeke answered.

"Does your dad ever have a change of heart?"

"Sadly, my dad has no heart, especially since after mom died. He's taught me to just live in misery and resentment. If that's the case, he's trying to disown me a little bit. You?"

"I don't know, to be honest. I'm not sure who I should take or ask out to the dance just yet."

"Yeah, I'd rather be in a roller rink than be at some stupid dance."

"I agree."

Later, Caitlyn walks up to the locker and gets her books and stuff and suddenly, she sees Jojo walking by and she was thinking about going with him to the dance. She looks at him and said, "Hey, Jojo."

"Hey, Caitlyn. How's it going?" asked Jojo.

"Good. Are you coming to the valentine's day dance Friday?"

"Not sure if I want to go. Why, are you coming?"

"Well...yeah. I kinda wanted to ask you if you would be my...my date to the dance?"

Jojo thought about this long and hard about accepting the invitation from Caitlyn, but he always had a secret crush on Caitlyn for so long that he was gonna take that chance to go out on a dance and why not valentine's day. He looked at her and said, "Sure."

Caitlyn smiled and said, "That's great. Thanks, Jojo."

"You're welcome."

He walks off and Caitlyn started giggling as she thought about it. She then closed the locker and placed her head on the locker door and sighed softly. Misty looks at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Caitlyn jumps up and sees Misty standing there, giggling nervously. She asked, "How long have you been standing?"

Misty re-enacted Caitlyn sighed happily and Caitlyn scoffed and said, "I don't do that!"

"I just saw you. Did someone ask you to the dance?"

Caitlyn bit her lip, knowing that she asked Jojo to the dance and didn't want Misty to know about it as well, so she said, "Yeah, someone asked me out."

"Give me all the detail."

Later, Jojo walks through the hallway and sees Jonah standing there. He said, "Hey, Jonah."

Jonah looks at Jojo and said, "Hey, Jojo."

"Did you ask someone out to the dance yet?"

"Not sure yet. I don't know if I might go, though. Because as you know, not all girls where I'm from like me at all. Hardly any girls like me here, except for Caitlyn and Misty."

All of a sudden, as soon as he closed his locker, he stops himself and sees a girl-142 pounds, light and dark brown stripes, blonde hair with the bangs covered in her left eye, 15, 5'6, wears a green T-shirt with a dark green top and some rhinestone jeans-walking past the hall. Jonah suddenly felt like she could be the one to ask her out to the dance. He sighed softly and felt like he was on top of the world for some reason.

Suddenly, Mike and Frankie walked past Jojo and Jonah and they noticed Jonah looking at bit starstruck by this girl. Mike asked, "Jojo, what's with Jonah?"

"I don't know. Who is he looking at?" asked Jojo.

Then, they see her walking past the hallway and she waved at Jonah and then, Jonah slowly waved back at her. Jonah sighed softly and asked, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Who, Evangeline?"

"She even has the name of an angel. I gotta ask her out to the dance."

"I don't know if she might be interested in you."

"I had a crush on her for like a month and a half. I really like her and I hope she could be the one for me."

"Well, if you like her, why don't you just ask her out to the valentine's day dance?" asked Frankie.

"I can't. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Are you saying, you're nervous around girls?" asked Mike.

"I guess I am. It's just that everytime I try to talk to her, I would get so scared and end up walking away, because I so screw it up."

Jonah lays his back against the locker, feeling a little scared and uncertain. Jojo then told him, "Maybe you should try. What have you got to lose?"

"What if she says no and asks another guy? It's like rejection all over again." Jonah said.

"You never know unless you try." Mike said.

Suddenly, that motivation strikes on Jonah as he stands up and said, "You're proably right. Maybe this is my chance to do so. Wish me luck, guys."

He walks up to Evangeline, already looking nervous and clears his throat and said, "Hi."

Evangeline looks at Jonah and said, "Hey, Jonah. How's it going?"

"Great."

"Good to hear."

"Yeah. Listen, I was sorta kinda wondering that if you would be...my date for the valentine's day dance?"

"Are you asking me to be your date for the dance?"

"Yeah."

"You know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me out for anything? When you first came here to Whoville High! I would love to go out with you!" Evangeline exclaimed.

Jonah seemed a bit surprised about it, but seemed happy and said, "That's great. Can't wait for Saturday."

"Me too. I'm surprised that every girl always hated you where you're from and your stepfather hated you and your brothers. So, I'm just reaching out for you and I figured you needed someone that would relate to you. Anyways, I'd love to go."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

As Evangeline walks off, Jonah seemed confused and excited at the same time. He walks back to Jojo, Frankie and Mike and Mike asked, "She knew you were gonna ask her out?"

"Yeah." Jonah replied.

"Weird, isn't it?" asked Jojo.

"But at least you asked her out and as a result, she seemed excited." Frankie said.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it as well."

* * *

Cool, isn't it? Jonah got a date and his date waas waiting for him to ask him and ends up accepting the invite. Crazy, right? But that's how it goes. Anyways, it's only the beginning. Next up, Cyrus!


	2. Cyrus

Next up is Cyrus!

* * *

Chapter 2: Cyrus

Just a few hours later, Cyrus walks across the hallway on his way to class and he keeps thinking about the Valentine's day dance and he has some sort of doubts about finding a date for the dance, because he's kinda shy around girls and he's kinda afraid about asking any girl out because he fears that some girls won't like him for who he is and everything. He walks across the locker and plans to get some books and then head back to class, but suddenly he stops and sees a girl coming in.

He then sees a girl-pink and purple striped fur, 143 pounds, 5'7, 15 years old, brown eyes, blonde hair with pink and green highlights on her bangs, wears a dark green T-shirt and dark blue jeans and wears a golden necklace-passing him through and he thinks that maybe he might ask her out to the dance, but not sure if she might be going. He looks at himself in the locker mirror and hopes that he looks decent to ask her out and to his knowledge, he actually knows her and has a crush on her since he first came in the school.

He takes a few deep breaths and then walks up towards her locker, clears her throat and said, "Um, Cassie?"

Cassie looks behind and sees Cyrus there. She smiles and said, "Hey, Cyrus."

"How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Great."

Cyrus chuckles nervously and scratches his head a little bit and then, asked, "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing much. Just going to this Valentine's day dance, I guess."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you-if you haven't asked anyone yet, maybe you would go with me to the dance?"

Cassie turns to Cyrus and asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Cyrus chuckled nervously and answered, "Yes."

"Well, the guys that have asked me out tried to do some stupid things to impress me and it always ended up a disaster. You...you're not like other guys, so...sure, I'll go out with you."

"That's great. I'm not like other guys, by the way. They just do that because they're just jerks."

"Yeah, they are. It was very sweet of you to come out and ask me, because I wasn't sure if I was gonna go, but since you asked me out, I guess I can take a chance to see if you're cool with me."

"All right, well see you around."

"See ya."

Both Cassie and Cyrus walked in separate ways and back on his locker, Cyrus left a huge smile on his face and blushed a little bit. Suddenly, Zeke comes around and sees Cyrus blushing a little and asked, "Sounds like you asked someone out?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Cassie Moulder."

"Cassie Moulder, the one who's into heavy metal and pop music?"

"That's her. I've had a crush on her since after I got adopted by the McDodd's."

"How'd you guys even meet?"

"Sort of an accident."

_Flashback_

_Cyrus walks across the hallway and he's one his way to class and then, he didn't see the girl coming in texting and they bump into each other. Cyrus looks at her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."_

_She looks up at Cyrus and asked, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"_

_Then, she froze when she got familiar with him and Cyrus then said, "I'm sorry. I'll just...I'll go now."_

_"No, no no! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, because I was just texting. Me and my texting issues."_

_"Yeah. I understand."_

_"You're the new kid with the brothers, right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm Cyrus Mosley."_

_"I know who you are. I'm Cassie Moulder."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"You too."_

_Suddenly, there was an instant spark between him and Cassie and he stared at her for a few seconds and Cassie chuckled and asked, "Are you okay?"_

_Cyrus snaps out of it and said, "Sorry. It's just...you have beautiful eyes."_

_"Um, thank you. So do you."_

_Cassie gasped and puts her hand on her mouth after hearing what she said. She giggled nervously and said, "Sorry."_

_"No, it's fine. Thank you, by the way."_

_"Uh, you're welcome."_

_"I guess...I'll be on my way to class then."_

_"Yeah, me too. Glad to meet you again, Cyrus."_

_"You too." _

_"Congrats on getting adopted to a new family." _

_"Oh, you heard?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well...thank you."_

Back to reality

Zeke scoffs and asked, "That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It would've gone off a little accidental, but that's exactly what happened."

"Hey, it's your story."

"I'm thinking that this Valentine's day dance may be a good thing after all."

* * *

Cyrus found a date! How cool is that? Well, that'll be awesome! Next chapter...Hawk!


	3. Hawk

Let's turn our attention to Hawk.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hawk

At lunchtime, Hawk sits down with his brothers and the rest of the gang as they started talking about the dance. Jojo looks at Zeke and asked, "Think you'll ever ask anyone out?"

"Nah, romance doesn't go for me." Zeke answered.

Misty gasped and said, "You heartless little man! How dare you say romance doesn't go for you?"

"Well, it's not like a girl could see me as attractive. I don't try to be like anyone else. I can only be myself. That's all I can do."

"Maybe a girl would at least be a bit more attentive towards you."

"Sounds of a hopeless romantic." Mike said.

Misty turns to Mike and said, "I wasn't even talking to you."

"I don't know why you act so desperate to have an actual date."

"It could happen!"

"In a pig's feet."

"So, Hawk. Who do you think you'll be taking?"

Hawk looks at Misty and sighs heavily and tells her, "Okay, there's this girl I've been crushing with these past couple of weeks and I really hope that this dance will give me a confidence boost to ask her out."

"What's the girl's name?" asked Frankie.

"Emily Hathaway."

"Sounds like a sweet girl." Caitlyn said.

"There's something about her that I like, because she is pretty, sweet, loves music and is against bullying."

"Well two out of four are cool." said Jonah.

"Anyways, I'm starting to like her and I hope that this could be my only chance."

"Hope you have it." Jojo said.

"Thanks."

After lunch, Hawk walks towards the classroom and he sees Emily-grey and black striped, 15, 5'3, 140 pounds, blue eyes, dark midnight hair with pink bangs and few streaks of hair covering her left eye, wearing a black and green T-shirt and rhinestone jeans-sitting down behind him. He turns to her and said, "Hey."

Emily looks up and said, "Hi."

"So, about the Valentine's day dance-"

"Sure, I'd love to go with you."

Hawk froze and didn't know what to make of it that she asked him to the dance at the very last possible second and then said, "Okay, sure. How'd you know I was gonna ask you out?"

"I kinda overheard you talking with your friends at the lunchtable and since I don't have a date yet, I figured I might want to go with you. Simply because I think you're cute."

Hawk smiled a little and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Sorry it's short, but that's all I got. The next chapter involves Sam.


	4. Sam

Now let's see Samson. Is it cool if we call him 'Samson' instead of 'Samuel'? Anyway, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: Sam

Three days later, it was nearing the Valentine's day dance and a few girls have already asked Jonah, Cyrus and Hawk out to the dance and it was Sam's turn to ask someone out. He walked across the hallway and sees Cody and Mike in their lockers and greeted them. Cody then asked, "Hey, Sammy. Ask anyone yet?"

"No, not yet. I gotta tell ya, I'm a little nervous." Sam replied.

"About what?"

"Asking someone out to the dance. What if she says 'no'?"

"Just find another one. And don't worry so much. Everything we be fine if you just be yourself and relax and try not to say anything stupid." Mike said.

"Oh, right. Like the time that you asked that girl out to the 7th grade dance and then you blurted out something about pencils." Cody said.

Mike groans and said, "I had a nervous breakdown, okay?"

"And she-what's her name again, Kirsten-laughed at you like hysterical."

"That was then, okay? This is now."

"Sam, take it from your uncle Cody. Don't do what Mike did. Just be you and be the best you that you can be."

Sam nodded his head and said, "Wish me luck."

"Best of luck!"

Minutes later, he sees one-15, 5'2, 148 pounds, green eyes, dark brunette hair, wears a pink T-shirt with light blue jeans-heading towards the locker and he said, "Hi."

She looks at him and said, "Hey, Sam."

Sam was surprised that she actually knew his name and asked, "How'd you know my name?"

"I go to fourth period with Jonah. He's in my Who-story class."

"That's cool..."

"Becky. Becky Portman."

"Okay. I was sorta kinda wondering that maybe you would like to go with me to the Valentine's day dance with me...if you want to?"

"Absoultely!"

"You would?"

"Yeah, sure. We're close to the same age and I know Jonah and I would be crazy to turn that invitation down. It was very sweet of you."

She then kisses Sam on the cheek and she walks off, smiling, leaving Sam feeling a bit lovestruck. He sighed softly and and said, "Piece of cake."

He then walks away with confidence and said, "Yes!"

He also sees Cody walking by and giving him a thumbs up and for Cody, it's a sign that his mission is accomplished. Cody gives him a thumbs-up back as well and said, "Good work, dude!"

* * *

Good thing Sam has Cody to back him up! Coming up...Travis!


	5. Travis

We now focus on Travis!

* * *

Chapter 5: Travis

Another day has passed and Travis was walking across the hallway, just feeling nervous about who will ask him to the dance or who he might ask to go with him to the valentine's day dance and then, fear sets in as he reminisces his tormenting moments of being bullied by girls back in middle school. He sighed heavily and felt like this could be a major issue for him that someone will reject him because of him. Just then, Diego walks by and sees Travis sulking in his locker and he comes towards him and said, "Why so down?"

Travis looks at Diego and answered, "I'm scared of asking a girl to this dance."

"Why's that?"

"Well, back in middle school, I used to get teased and tormented by most of the students back where I'm from and most of them were girls. They would call me stupid, wimpy, shrimp and repulsively ugly. I don't think I would face them here."

"You never know unless you try. Has any girl called you these things here?"

Travis thought about it for a second and then answered, "Not really."

"Okay, then. So what are you so worried about, anyway?"

"That it'll be deja vu all over again."

Diego sighs exasperatedly and said, "What if I told you that it won't happen if you took a chance?"

"How do I do that?"

"Just be yourself and see what'll happen."

Diego pats his back and walks off, leaving Travis with a shaken confidence and complete anxiety about who he'll ask out. He slowly gets up and walks across the hallway, feeling a little bit anxious and to his surprise, a girl-15, 5'4. 144 pounds, blue eyes, dark midnight hair with green bangs, wearing a dark purple tank top and green T-shirt and rhinestone jeans with a few small holes-noticed his nervousness. She walks up to him and asked, "Travis Mosley, right?"

Travis turns around and sees her and said, "Yeah..."

She looks at him with a smile and said, "I'm Danielle Sanders. I've noticed you've ben around here for a while and I heard that you were nervous about asking a girl out to this valentine's day dance."

Travis swallowed deeply and replied, "Uh-huh."

"Why is that?"

"I was...kinda afraid that some girls here might make fun of me and say ugly things about me like they did back in middle school where I'm from."

"Where are you from?"

"Whereville."

Danielle looks at Travis with a smile and said, "Well, I'm not like most girls. I was kinda nervous about you too, because I thought you might not like me because of the way I am, how I dress-"

"...what music you listen to." Travis finished.

"Yeah. It's like you read my mind for some reason."

"Proably so. So, if you're not seeing anyone, maybe you would like to..."

"...go with me to the Valentine's day dance on Saturday? I'd love to go."

Travis' face lit up when he heard that and he said, "That's great."

"I'll see you round, okay?"

"Okay."

Danielle walks out and Travis somehow felt completely thrilled that it actually works. He chuckled softly and walks off with a huge amount of confidence in himself that he did the impossible. As he was walking, Diego sees him looking happy and he smiled as well, saying, "Good job, Travis."

* * *

Sorry if it's short, but that's all I got. So stay tuned for more!


	6. Valentine's Day Dance

The gang discuss valentine's day memories!

* * *

Chapter 6: Valetine's Day Memories

February 13th-a day before Valentine's day and the gang were in the lunchroom, just discussing about the Valentine's day dance and their memories of Valentine's day. Caitlyn looks at Jojo and asked, "So, have you ever had a valentine before?"

"Not sure. The last time I had a valentine was in kindergaten and in third grade, but I never really got into it too much, because I don't know what the big deal is." Jojo answered.

"Have you ever sent any valentine's day cards to anyone?"

"No. Lost interest when I got older."

"Why so?" asked Misty.

"Not attractive."

"Oh, I see."

"What about you, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn giggled softly and answered, "Well, I had several valentine's and I sent valentine's day cards to anyone, including teachers."

"Teachers?" asked Mike.

"Well, who I consider like the ones who love to help me out and is like a second parent to me."

"Oh, okay. I was thinking you had a crush on one."

Misty comes in and flicks Mike's forehead, which made him exclaim in small pain and then asked, "What was that for?"

"Asking a stupid question."

"Sor-ry."

"Whatever. For my first valentine's, I had a daddy-daughter day and we were dancing around the living room and I played a princess and he was my prince. Best daddy-daughter valentine's day."

"How old were you?" asked Misty.

"6. My dad still thinks of me as his little princess."

"I'd rather barf on the princess." Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, just because I was like a little princess, don't think I'm spoiled, okay?"

"Why? You'll banish me from your kingdom?"

Misty laughs sarcastically and asked, "Do you have any valentine's day memories?"

"Well, there was one time in first grade where I gave five people valentine's day cards and most of them are girls and I kissed one-in the cheek, of course."

"You kissed 10 girls in class, five of those 10 didn't have any valentine's day cards yet and you even kissed the teacher." Cody said.

"Did you really?" asked Max.

"Yeah, he did."

"I was being polite."

"Sure you were. For my valentine's day, it was in second grade and we had this small valentine's day dance and I'll never forget dancing with this one girl-Ramona Starkovsky. She was so pretty."

"Dressy Ramona?"

"Don't tell me you still remember that nickname."

"Oh, I did. She dresses weird."

"And I even traded half of my cookies with her cookies and dipped it with lemonade."

"Okay, how do you dip cookies in lemondade?" asked Marcus.

"We were just kids. We pretended like it was milk, only much sweeter and flavorful."

"Well, at least yours turned out good. For mine, not so much. It all happened in fourth grade and not one single person gave me a valentine's day card and I gave them several of them, but they sent them back to me."

"Sounds like someone's an anti-valentine's day." Jonah said.

"Somewhat."

"Well, me and my brothers never had a valentine's day before. The only valentine's day gift we ever gotten were being mauled in the face with a tree and being handcuffed through the side of a staircase and being punched in the face and thrown off the ground and fell down on the stairwell."

All of them gasped in horror and Misty asked, "What kind of idiot gave you that gift?"

"Paul."

All of them groaned in disgust after that response and Misty then said, "If he was still here today, I would give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Travis said.

"And why not?"

"Because he hits girls too and he's got some sort of mental problems."

"I dare him to punch me out."

"Too bad, though because he's sentenced to death by lethal injection for abusing us."

"Good thing."

Zeke said, "I don't celebrate valentine's day."

"You don't?" asked Jojo.

"Not that I don't want to, but my dad told me that romance is for sissies who got nothing better to do that just waste their lives with a girl that is not that pretty."

"Do you ever rebel against anything your dad says?" asked Misty.

"Yep. But then, I would get beaten or punched in the face by it."

"That's brutal."

"Anything I do, it's not good enough for my dad."

"I feel the same way. I don't really celebrate valentine's day that much. My dad forbids me to do anything that involves valentine's day, sweetheart's day or anything like that. He wants me to do something else rather than just make valentine's day cards, because it make me feel like I'm a sissy. Just because I can go to a place where it's a valnetine dance doesn't make me a sissy." Dustin said.

"Okay, you need a new dad." Cyrus said.

"I do, but sadly, I'm stuck with him."

"What about Seth and Austin?"

"Me and Austin used to give valentine's day cards and candy to everyone in our school back in WhatCity and attend valentine's day dances and always have fun." Seth said.

"You must be lucky." Hawk said.

"We are. Our dad always has a thing for valentine's day and he makes the best valentine's day pizza/cake with frosting." Austin said.

"He does that? I wish I could taste that instead of what kinds of pizza my dad makes." Marcus said.

"What does he make?" asked Travis.

"Valentine's day ice cream/pizza surprise. It's mixed with candy, chocolate frosting, salsa, fudge and whonut butter."

"Sounds disgusting." Manny said.

"It is."

"I wouldn't eat that." Seth said.

"Me neither." Austin said.

"So, what about you guys? Have you had any valentine's day moments back at the group home?" asked Dustin.

"Honestly, we have somewhat of a valentine's day thing. Ryan and Jared always makes the coolest cupcakes of valentine's day, Josh and Hoagie likes to send out valentine's day cards and I'm more of a candy giver guy. Max, Diego and Stephen on the other hand-they don't celebrate it." Frankie said.

"Why not?" asked Caitlyn.

"Too depressed." Diego answered.

"Too guilty." Stephen said.

"Some girls can't accept me for me." Max said.

"Maybe you can give it a chance."

"I've never celebrated it before and I'm not sure who should I think is my valentine's."

"How's this-go to the valentine's day dance with us tomorrow and I'm sure by then you'll see that all we can do is have a good time."

"I do want to have fun."

"Take a chance. You got nothing to lose."

Diego looks at Max and said, "Just go for it."

Max sighed heavily and proceeds to take that leap of faith to go on his first valentine's day dance and said, "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great. You'll have a lot of fun, I promise."

"Okay."

* * *

Think it'll be an awesome night? One way to find out is to stay tuned for more!


	7. Valentine's Day Cards

It's the day of the Valentine's Day Dance, but first the gang has to encounter the pre-valentine's day tradition-Valentine's Day cards.

* * *

Chapter 7: Valentine's Day Cards

Febraury 14th-Valentine's Day

Everyone in Whoville High started to gear up for the valentine's day dance that night and so far, they started the day with giving everyone valentine's day cards and candy. Jojo, on the other hand, has mixed feelings about valentine's day. In one point, he didn't think that it was such a big deal about it and on the other hand, he had one valentine on his mind-Caitlyn. So much so, that he reached into his backpack and let out some candy and a valentine's day card.

He walked towards her locker and left it there taped in the door and then left the premises. Minutes later, Caitlyn headed to her locker and then, to her surprise sees the valentine's day gifts taped into her locker. She untapes them and there was some candy and a card. She opens the card and said, 'Happy valentine's day to you, Jojo.' It warmed her heart up to know that he left a sincere gift and a card for her.

Suddenly, she sees Jojo on his locker and comes up to him and said, "Thank you for the gift, Jojo. It was very sweet of you."

"You're welcome." Jojo replied.

"Up for the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

Later on, Jonah went up to Evangeline and he looked extremely nervous because this is the first valentine's day that didn't involve any form of drama at all. He clears his throat and said, "Happy valentine's day, Evangeline."

Evangeline looks behind and said, "Hey, Jonah. You too."

He gives her the card and she takes it, opens it and reads, 'Here's to a very great valentine. Jonah M.'

She smiles at him and said, "Thank you. I got you one too, seeing that it's your first valentine's day after all."

He takes the card, opens it up and then reads, 'For my awesome valentine who's taking me to the dance tonight. Hope this will be a great time. Evangeline.'

He smiles and said, "Thank you."

"No, thank you...for finally asking me out for something."

She kisses him in the cheek and puts her card in the locker and walks off, but not before saying 'bye' to him. Jonah suddenly blushed and sighed softly and said, "Valentine's day rocks."

Then, Cyrus comes over to class and sees Cassie sitting there. He reaches into his bag and proceeds to give the card to her. She looks over and sees Cyrus passing the card to her. She then gets the card, opens it and reads, 'Here's for a great valentine. Cyrus.'

Cassie smiles and tells him, "Thank you."

Cyrus smiles back and said, "You're welcome."

"I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Me too."

Later in the hallway, Hawk was walking around the hall and he sees Emily walking by and she said 'hi' to Hawk and then, follows her and said, "I wanted to give you something. Happy valentine's day."

He reaches into his pocket and gives her the card and some candy as well. She smiles at him and said, "Thank you. You're so sweet."

"You're welcome."

Emily opens the card and it reads, 'Happy Valentine's day to you. Cyrus M.'

"Aw, thank you so much." Emily said.

"You're welcome."

At lunchtime, Sam was going to his usual seat with his friends until he realizes that he was gonna give a valentine's day card and some candy to Becky. He walks over to her table and said, "Hey, Becky."

Beckly looks at Sam and said, "Hey, Samson. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Thought I'd give you something."

Sam reaches into his pocket and gives her some candy and a valentine's day card and she smiled at him and said, "How sweet. Thank you."

Becky opens up the card and said, 'Hope you have an awesome valentine's day. Sammy.'

Some of her friends were saying 'Awww' to him and Becky said, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

Later, a few minutes before the final bell rings, Travis walks across the hallway and sees Danielle coming out of the classroom and she turns around sees Travis behind him and she said, "Hey, Travis. Looking forward to the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. This is my first time going to a valentine's day dance, because normally my brothers would be beaten up by our father every valentine's day. Travis said.

Danielle gasped and said, "That's horrible."

"It's like his dark Christmas, only it's anything but a silent night...or day."

"That's sad. Anyways, I wanna give you something."

"Me too."

Both reached into their pockets and pulled in their valentine's day cards and candy and gave them to each other. Travis chuckled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Thank you as well."

"Same here."

They both walk away and Travis opens Danielle's card and it reads, 'To my valentine, I hope you have a very wonderful valentine's day. Dani.'

That warmed his heart a little that she would take time to write a sincere little note to him and he hopes that it'll be a great valentine's day as well. Meanwhile, Danielle opened Travis' card and it reads, 'Hope you have a great valentine's day and many more in the future. Travie M.'

She smiled and seems like it's a heartwarming message to her that Travis thought of. She kept it in her backpack as she walks towards the hallway when the bell rings. After the students left, Travis went on home and suddenly, the rest of the Mosley boys follow him as well. Jonah asked, "So, how was your valentine's?"

"How's yours?" asked Travis.

The brothers seemed bashful about how it went and in their minds, they figured that it was a good one. Hawk then said, "It was...okay. No big deal, really."

"So, who's looking forward to the dance tonight?" asked Travis.

"I think we all are."

"You know, I like this valentine's day better." said Cyrus.

"Me too. Let's hope it stays like this forever."

* * *

The Mosley's boys first Valentine's day where nothing will go wrong. Next chapter, time for the dance!


	8. Ready for the Dance

Here's how we see Jojo, Stephen and the Mosley boys gear up for the dance. Plus, Jonah unveils his right eye fully exposed after hiding it from his hair.

* * *

Chapter 8: Ready for the Dance

Back at the McDodd house, Jonah, Cyrus, Hawk, Sam, Travis, Stephen and Jojo were all gearing up for the valentine's day dance. There was barely any anxiety going through them as this is the Mosley's first dance and Stephen's first as well. Jojo felt a little less than nervous about the event, because he wanted to see his brothers happy and also to see what it would be like. Jojo came out of his room with a little bow tie on his neck and went downstairs, but not before Sally and Ned look at Jojo with his little bow tie.

"Look at our son with his bow tie!" Ned exclaims.

"Don't you look cute?" asked Sally.

Jojo scoffs in embarassment and asked, "Really?"

"Well, you look nice. Don't you want to look nice for your date?"

"What's wrong with what I am now?"

"Jojo, you remind me so much of myself when I was your age when I went to my first valentine's day dance." Ned said, straightening his bow tie.

"Please not that story again." Jojo groaned.

"It was the night I met your mother at that dance."

"Ned...let's not bring this up. What your father's trying to say is...we met, we danced, we kissed and the rest is history." Sally said.

"Right. And it's not a date. It's just a little dance for valentine's day." Jojo explains.

"Okay, son. We understand."

Soon, Jonah came downstairs with his bow tie and his hair a little combed with his right eye showing. Sally looked at Jonah and said, "Don't you look nice?"

"Yeah, if you like that sort of thing." Jonah said.

"I see you're finally exposing your right eye to us. Straightened your hair, I see." Ned said, smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's only one night and by tomorrow, it'll be back to where it always is."

"That's understable."

Then, Stephen, Hawk, Cyrus, Travis and Sam came downstairs looking a little groomed up with their bow ties and Ned and Sally couldn't stop thinking about how cute they looked. Sally then said, "I've got to get a camera for this."

"I'll help you look, dear." Ned said, gleefully.

Jojo groans softly and rolled his eyes a little and said, "Well, it's no big deal. AT least we look...decent."

"True." Stephen said.

Travis noticed Jonah's right eye was fully exposed and said, "Jonah...you're showing your right eye?"

Jonah turned around and said, "Well, yeah. Mom told me to straighten my hair a little, especially with my hair covering my right eye. It's only one night, so I guess I should just make the most of it and kinda look presentable."

"Seriously?"

"Nah, not really. I decided to just pull this off for one night and it'll be back where it's always at."

"Good point." Hawk said.

"Everyone nervous at all?" asked Cyrus.

"Sorta." Stephen said.

"I am." Travis said.

"Why?"

"I didn't really expect all of this to happen."

"Well, things like this happen for a reason and the only important thing is to just have some fun." Jojo said.

"I guess you're right."

Minutes later, Ned and Sally came back with the camera and both of them wanted to make this look perfect, so all the boys stood together and both Ned and Sally took their picture. After that, they headed to the dance and Sally said, "Don't stay out too late."

"Okay!" Jojo said.

When they started walking across the sidewalk, Jonah then puts some of his hair back to his right eye until they get to the school. Jojo turns to Jonah and sees that he's back to the right eye covering. He chuckled and said, "Thought you were gonna let this go for one night."

"It's only until we get in the school." Jonah said.

"To tell you the truth, I thought you were gonna let it stay like this forever."

"Nah, it's how I am. I can have my hair neat and unkempt at the same time."

"Ohh...so, you like the way your hair is now, with your right eye covered?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Cool."

Just then, Mike, Cody, Frankie, Max and Manny walked alongside them in another sidewalk and as they saw them walking, Mike called out, "Ready for an awesome time tonight?"

"Yeah, we are." Jojo replied.

"Cool!"

"I have a feeling that this will be a night to remember."

"As long as don't have to look over-the-top presentable. I hate that." Hawk said.

"Agreed."

* * *

Be honest. Do you Like Jonah better with or without his right eye exposed with his fringe hair covering his right eye? Anyway, the moment we all waited for-the dance! Coming up next chapter!


	9. The Dance

And the dance begins!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Dance

As soon as they all got inside the gymnasium, they saw how they decoarated the entire gym with confetti, paper hearts, pink, red and white balloons, which made the boys seem a little surprised with how they do it. Sam said, "Can't believe they had to go through hours of work for that."

"Surprised that they couldn't do a dude that pretends to be cupid." Hawk said.

Travis laughs and said, "Yeah, well at least it's a good feeling."

"Hey, I'm about to go to the bathroom for a quick second." Jonah said.

As soon as Jonah makes his way to the bathroom, the rest of them met up with the others and they began talking and stuff. Noah looked at them and said, "Nice bow ties."

"Thanks." Jojo said.

"You guys going formal on us?" asked Marcus.

"Nah, we just went with the bow ties instead of that crappy vest my dad wanted me to wear for his prom."

"Your dad has a vest?" asked Chad.

"Yep. Look at it."

Jojo whips out his camera and sees the picture of his dad's white and black vest with a slogan that said, 'Future Mayor, Curren Prom Date'. Looking at it, the boys groaned in disgust and Cody asked, "He is never gonna quit yappin' about it, won't he?"

"It just rears over my head to the maximum level of craziness."

"I see."

"Hey, where's Jonah?" asked Mike.

"He went to the bathroom for something." Hawk said.

Meanwhile in the men's room, Jonah looked at himself in the mirror and without anyone watching, brushes his fringe of hair covering his right eye and covering it on his head, fully exposing his right eye. He sighed and said, "Just for one night."

As soon as he makes his way back to the gym, in comes Zeke and Zeke stared at him with a strange look. Jonah said, "Hey, Zeke."

Zeke gasped in surprise and asked, "Jonah? Is that you?"

"Kinda."

"I barely recognize you without your hair covering your right eye."

"Glad ya noticed. I'll be back to my normal look after this."

"That's good. Because I wouldn't recognize you without your fringed hair covering your eye."

Jonah laughs and said, "I agree. Meet ya later."

Jonah makes his way back to the auditorium and sees everyone else at the table just talking. He comes up and said, "I'm back."

"Whoa! Jonah, is that you?" asked Cody.

"Yes, it is."

"New hair?"

"Nope."

Jonah quickly re-covers his right eye and Cody then said, "That's the Jonah I know."

"My mom wanted me to just uncover my eye for one night, so I thought, why not?"

"You look kinda different." Frankie said.

"I know. It's kinda crazy when you think about it. I had my eye covered when I was about 11 and since then, I guess you could say my personal trademark."

"I don't doubt it."

"So, this is Diego's first time here. He just threw in what he wanted to wear, because he did not know how this works." Noah said.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure how everyone was gonna dress, so I came with just jeans and a T-shirt. Not the best choice, but then again, I'm not into the whole formal chiz." Diego explains.

"True that."

Soon after, Misty and Caitlyn came over and Mike looks over and said, "Oh boy. Here comes Caitlyn and Miss Dressy-Dress."

Misty comes over and said, "Hello, boys."

"Hey, Misty." everyone said.

"What do you think about this dress? Does it take your breath away?"

"I don't know. I'll let ya know when I have it back." Misty said.

Misty scoffs and said, "Michael, Michael, Michael...don't hate me because I'm so beautiful."

"Who says I hate you because you're beautiful? Tacky...maybe."

"Hi, Jojo." Caitlyn said.

"Hey, Caitlyn."

Minutes later, the DJ starts playing a slow song and Caitlyn and Jojo were dancing together. As soon as they were dancing, Caitlyn asked, "So, having fun yet?"

"I'm starting to. You know, I've never really expected to dance with you before and for a long time, it seemed like there's something about this moment that makes it more beautiful or something like that. I'm not sure what it is, but it kinda...feels right." Jojo said.

"Well, this is my first time slow-dancing with you. As far as the other dances from where I live, it's kinda cool, but gets boring quickly."

"How so?"

"Some guys I danced with are just duds. Here, dancing with you, you seem different."

"I'm not like most duds."

Soon, Jonah was dancing with Evangeline and they just started talking. Evangeline noticed that she sees Jonah's right eye exposed. She said, "I've never seen your eyes before."

"What do you mean?" asked Jonah.

"I've seen your left one, but I've never seen the right one before."

"Well, it's how I am, because I never fully exposed my right eye. As I got older, my hair started growing and parts of my hair covered my right eye and it stayed like this when I was 11 or 12. I just thought that I might expose it just for this night."

"To be honest, I kinda like you with your hair covering your right eye."

"You do?"

"Of course. Regardless if it's covered or not, I can still recognize you."

Jonah smiled a little and then let your his hair and re-covered his right eye and Evageline smiled and said, "That's who I recognize."

Cyrus danced with Cassie and they seem like a great date and Cassie asked, "Have you ever asked anyone out to a dance like this before?"

"Never. If I had, some girls would reject me because I am what I am." Cyrus admitted.

"Maybe they just didn't know who you are."

"They couldn't give me a chance."

"Well, that's their problem, not yours. There's nothing wrong with you and any girl would totally dance with you, even if you are what you are."

Cyrus smiled and said, "Thanks."

Then, Hawk danced with Emily and asked, "You having fun?"

"I've having the best time." Emily answered.

"This is my first time in a valentine's day dance."

"It is?"

"I've never been to dances like this before."

"You haven't?"

"No. The only valentine's day gift me and my brothers have were just being beaten by our stepdad."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, where is he now?"

"Since he lost custody of us to the McDodds, he was convicted and was sentenced to death by lethal injection."

"That must be horrifying."

"Actually, it was a good feeling for me. At one point, I did feel sorry for him, but the other part felt happy that the judge made that decision and we never worried about our stepdad harming us anymore."

"Well, I bet life after him was good for you."

"It has been."

Sam danced with Kirsten and they began talking and she was the first onto notice Jonah's right eye uncovered. Kirsten asked Sam, "Did you see a change in Jonah?"

"Yeah, he uncovered his hair from his right eye just to look presentable to his date." Sam replied.

"He looks kinda cute, though."

"But he likes it the way it is."

"So do I. But anyways, I'm having so much fun with you."

"It's been the most fun I ever had before."

"Have you had dates before?"

"Never."

"What? You're kidding."

"Nah. We never got anywhere around girls in Whenville, because they would torture us and say mean things to us."

"That's horrible. They just don't know you."

"That might be it."

"But, that's their problem. Not yours. I'm not like those other girls."

Sam smiled and said, "Hope you're right."

Then, Travis was dancing with Danielle and she seemed like they were both having fun and Danielle asked, "Having fun?"

"Yeah. Are you?" asked Travis.

"Me too. Thanks for sending me that card and candy today."

"You're welcome. Thanks for sending me one."

"No problem."

"This is your first time?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too."

"Guess we both have a lot of things in common."

"I think we do."

Travis smiled as the rest of the Mosley boys and Jojo were dancing with their dates and seems like the valentine's day dance might be the best thing that ever happened to them, even if it's their first time and they've never been that much more happier before.

* * *

Looks like the Mosley's are having fun. Next chapter, we'll focus a little more on Diego. Think Diego will find someone to dance with? Best option-stick around to find out!


	10. Diego's First Dance

We now turn our attention to Diego just a little bit. I know the story involves the Mosley's, but maybe Diego can experience what going to these dances is all about. Hope ya'll don't mind taking a huge risk here.

* * *

Chapter 10: Diego's First Dance

Later, Diego sees all of his friends just dancing with their dates and he's just sitting there, drinking some punch as he was looking. He sighs heavily and didn't know that this was something that actually occurs and it's the first time he's ever seen this kind of dance. He reverts back memories of being cooped inside of the dark room back at group home and never really wanted to see what actual fun is like until today. He sighed heavily and figured that he never asked a girl to dance with him, because he is who he is. All of a sudden, a girl-15, 5'4, 144 pounds, blue eyes, brown and grey striped fur, dark hair with a few bangs on her eyes, wearing some blue jeans and a green T-shirt-comes through and sits down on her seat, unaware that someone else is sitting next to him.

She looks at him and then looks back, thinking that she might bother him and everything. Then, Diego looks at her and she asked, "Is this seat taken already?"

"No." Diego answered.

The girl sighs softly and asked, "Having fun?"

Diego just looks at his cup and answered, "Not sure. This is my first dance and I'm not so sure if I can dance with anyone yet."

"Me neither. To tell you the truth, this is my first time also and I can barely ask a guy to dance with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You from around here?"

"Sorta. I'm kinda new here in this school."

She looks at Diego and sees the piercings on his face and looked a little nervous about it. She then said, "If I'm bothering, I can like..."

"Oh, no. You're not bothering me at all. I'm just looking at my friends and my brother and it looks like they're having the time of their lives."

"Yeah, I know."

Then, Diego looks at her and he quickly looks back at the table and felt kinda nervous. He then introduced himself saying, "I'm Diego."

"I'm Jennifer Banks."

It became silent for a while and then Diego asked, "So...you wanna...dance?"

"Sure." Jennifer replied.

Both of them got up from the table as the DJ plays another slow song and they started slow dancing together. Diego chuckled nervously and said, "I've never slow-danced before."

"It's kinda my first time dancing. I've done some slow dancing before, but not with dances like this."

They both danced and it was sorta awkward for both of them, but there was a small spark between them, even though it didn't even occur. For the first time in Diego's life, it seems as though it could be something new and it was something for him to be getting used to.

Noah looked around and sees Diego dancing with a girl and he smiled a little bit and he was very surprised about what he saw. He chuckled softly and kept watching them dance together.

As Diego and Jennifer danced, he looked into Jennifer's eyes and said, "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you. Yours too."

"Thanks...I think."

"I bet you've been to dances before."

"Never."

As soon as the slow jam starts to end, both of them looked into their eyes and it seems as though there's a spark, but it was a very awkward spark, because it was the very first experience both of them have. As it stops, both of them stopped and Diego cleared his throat and said, "Nice meeting you, Jennifer."

"You too, Diego. Thanks for dancing."

"You're welcome."

Both walked away and Diego walked back to the table and he saw Noah sitting down on the chair and he looked at him with a grin on his face. Diego looks at him and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"I saw you dancing."

Diego chuckles nervously and said, "Well, it's no big deal."

"Who's the girl?"

"Jennifer."

"See, if you're dancing with a girl for the first time, everyone will dance with you as well. Looks like you have a very first valentine's day dance."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You having fun now?"

Diego smiled a little and said, "I guess you can say that."

Jonah, Travis, Max, Frankie, Cody and Mike came to Diego and Mike said, "We saw you dancing. Didn't know you had it in ya."

"I didn't." Diego asked.

"Looks like you're having fun." Cody said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Don't give us that. You were having fun. I can see that smile on your face." Jonah said.

"What smile?"

Diego suddenly feels happy and he chuckles softly and then said, "Well, I guess you're right. I think I'm starting to have fun."

"It only gets better."

* * *

So, what did ya think? Anyways, I'm gonna wrap this up with an awesome ending!


	11. Best Experience

And for the grand finale!

* * *

Chapter 11: Best Experience

Soon later, the gang were just talking and soon enough, there was a dance song that was playing and everyone started to dance and get into the entire thing. Suddenly, to their surprise, Diego broke off some of his moves which involves breakdancing and so forth. Most of them were really surprised about his hidden talent and everyone followed suit as well as they started dancing together.

After the whole thing was over, everyone of their dates said thank you to their dance and said goodbye to each other and everyone started walking home from the dance. Jonah was pleasantly surprised about Diego's moves and said, "Diego, I didn't know you could dance that good. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Before I met you guys and got adopted, I was the enemy around everyone back at the group home." Diego answered.

"Good point." Max said.

"I got into dancing when I was 14, but didn't really have an interest for it, because of my inner depression and I was always so angry and everything."

"Like I told you, you never know what you're missing out on."

Diego chuckles and said, "You helped me see that."

"So, what did you guys think of the dance?"

Jonah chuckled and said, "Really great. This is the best valentine's day for us, in like ever."

"It's our very first valeintine's without any form of pain and abuse." Hawk said.

"Lucky we were able to great a break." Sam said.

"I hope it stays permanent." Travis said.

"It will. Don't forget-you have an awesome family and support to back you up for whatever necessary." Jojo said.

Jonah smiles softly and then proceeds to put his hair back to his original form, by putting it on his right eye. Mike looks at Jonah and said, "Back to your normal self again, Jonah?"

"Since it's over, I thought I could re-cover my eye again. I liked it this way better than without seeing my full eye."

"That's the Jonah we all know." Cody said.

All the guys laughed and suddenly, Misty and Caitlyn caught up with them and Misty asked, "How dare you guys leave us behind?"

"Were we supposed to wait for you?" asked Mike.

"It would've been nice."

"So, did anyone have a good time?" asked Caitlyn.

"Great time."

"That's awesome. Well, I'll see you guys around in school Monday."

"Bye, girls!"

"Good night."

"Don't let that boogey-cupid stalk Misty!" Mike exclaimed.

Misty laughs sarcastically and said, "You think you're so funny."

"I'm glad you had a great time, Diego." Noah said.

"I'm glad I did too. At first, I wasn't sure about this, but after today, I wish I could go to someplaces where we would be invited and no one would hate us for who we are." Diego said.

"Well spoken." Seth said.

Soon, the boys went on their separate paths home and said 'goodbye' to each other and Jojo, Jonah, Hawk, Cyrus, Stephen, Travis and Sam were heading back home. Stephen looked at them and said, "Well, that was pretty good, I guess."

"When we get home, we got to get out of those bow ties. We look like something out of an old movie that nobody really cares about." Hawk said.

"I agree. This bow tie's getting on my nerves." Jojo said.

"But other than that, that was a great night." Jonah said.

Later, when they got home, Sally came downstairs and said, "How was the dance?"

"It was actually pretty good." Jonah replied.

"Good. I just baked some cupcakes for everyone. You might want to go by the kitchen first."

"Okay."

The boys went into the kitchen and saw a whole smorgasboard of cupcakes in the table. They gasped and sighed deeply, hoping that they might taste them all. Stephen said, "Aren't those beautiful?"

"Yeah...too bad we have to share them with my sisters." Jojo said.

"Why so?"

"Well, mom bakes cupcakes for both her and dad, and for me and my 96 sisters. ANd with you guys around, you'll see why."

"Then...why did she tell us to go into the kitchen first?" asked Hawk.

"Girls! Cupcakes!" Sally exclaimed.

All of a sudden, all the 96 sisters came downstairs to get their hands on those cupcakes as the boys backed up as they got them some cupcakes. Jojo turned to the others and replied, "That's why."

The boys eventually got their cupcakes and it was completely delicious for them to nibble on. Jonah sighed and said, "Your mom makes the best cupcakes."

"She's your mom too, you know." Jojo said, with mouth full.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that...our stepdad never did anything like this. He always thinks baking's for sissies and also, what he serves us...nothing. So we always fended for ourselves to get something to eat to cope with our troubled time."

"Must be shocking." Stephen said.

"We lived through it. But with him out of our lives, I like this life a lot better." Travis said.

"So do we. There is one question I never figured out though." Hawk said.

"What's that?"

"Why did you parents have 96 daughters?"

"Big family."

"Are you like the youngest or something?"

"I'm the oldest."

"So, you're the boss of them, basically."

"I've always been put in charge. No big deal, though it can be difficult to babysit 96 sisters."

"Who's the easiest to babysit?" asked Cyrus.

"Hedy. She can be a handful at times, but she's attached to me like glue. Unlike most of my sisters, I pretty much feel like there's a connction between me and her. She looks up to me a lot. She doesn't get on my nerves though. Maybe you guys can pretty much help out babysitting my sisters one of those days."

"That'd be great." Sam said.

"Although, I'm not sure how that'll turn out." Jonah said.

"Well, trust me. When it comes, you'll be up for it."

Hedy comes around and sees Jojo eating a cupcake and she said, "Cupcake!"

Jojo looks at her and chuckled softly and asked, "You want a cupcake?"

"Cupcake!"

Jojo reaches over the table and grabs one of the cupcakes and gives it to Hedy. She looks at it and eats it and said, "Good! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She giggles and then walks off with the cupcake, then turns back and said, "Me love Jojo."

Jojo smiles and said, "Me love Hedy."

Sally walks by and sees Hedy with a cupcake and told Jojo, "That was sweet of you, Jojo. I'm gonna get Hedy cleaned up."

"Okay."

"Kinda growing on ya, huh?" asked Sam.

"Yep."

"Well, here's to an awesome valentine's day and hope that there are more like this in the future." Jonah said, holding the cupcake.

Everyone else raised their cupcakes and continued eating them. Minutes later, Jonah was in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and rubs his fringe hair to where the right eye can be hidden. He sighs softly and said, "I look better like this."

Then, he steps out of the bathroom and then went sees Jojo coming by and said, "Well, my parents are watching a romantic movie."

"They are?" asked Jonah.

"Look."

They looked downstairs and sees them both watching a romantic flick and Ned shed one tear from his eye and pulls of a tissue and wipes it from his eye. Sally looked at Ned and said, "Getting to you, sweetie?"

"It's so romantic, Sal."

"That's why I enjoy watching it with you, honey."

Jonah and Jojo looked at each other and just rolled their eyes together and Jojo said, "Happy Valentine's day."

* * *

Awesome ending, right? Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and for all your support throughout this process. A new story will pop out of my brain, so look out for it soon. Animation Universe 2005, saying hollaback, my pack! (howls)


End file.
